Sing 2: The SingOff
by ImMissT
Summary: A few months have past since Buster Moon's Theatre has been saved, as Buster gets ready for another show new rivals appear and challenge Moon to a Sing Off. Moon prepares for the Sing off with the original singers and some newcomers, even as Akila is struggling after an incident she confides in a certain British Gorilla. Akila finds new friendships and possibly a new love interest.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_ **: Sing DOES NOT belong to me. Sing and all of it's canon characters belongs to Illumination Entertainment, I am NOT using this this story to create profit only to write a story.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1 - A few months later_

* * *

It's been months since the show that had saved Buster Moon's theatre and have also introduced the world amazing singers and performers, since the theatre has been rebuilt it's better than ever and has shows every so often. The original performers come back to sing or dance in the shows or before that Buster holds auditions and finds new singers, he even found some new stage hands.

"Wow, thank you layla, that was an amazing performance. You're definitely in the next show, come back tomorrow for rehearsals." Buster said excitedly. A very shy wolf nodded her head and walked quickly off the stage, she was the last person to audition as well.

Buster looked flipped through his papers on the clipboard at all the new contestants for his next show which will be in a couple of weeks, his last few shows were great but he felt like something was missing from it. That's when buster looked around and noticed something was off, he turned to Miss Crawly.

"Hey, Miss Crawly have you've seen Akila around anywhere, I've noticed she hasn't showed up yet." Buster said. Miss Crawly was of course in the middle of a nap, buster shook his head and smiled. He got up from his seat and went backstage to go find Akila but she was nowhere to be found, buster went up to his newly rebuilt office and sat down in his chair, thinking.

Where in the world can she be right now?

Meanwhile down at the Skate park was a snow leopard sitting alone, listening to music. Akila knew she was suppose to be at Moon Theatre but she couldn't bring herself to get up and start walking, something horrible happened and now she feels all alone and doesn't know what to do.

Akila sighed.

She didn't know what to do now, how will she be able to handle on her own? I mean she knows how to live on her own but the thought of living in an apartment by herself was scary, she needs someone their with her. Or else bad things will happen..

Akila finally decided to get up and go to Moon Theatre, she got up from the bench and started walking. A few moments later Akila felt a big body slam into her and knock her down to the ground, her phone and earbuds went flying as she hit the ground hard. She laid their feeling bruised and hurt, Akila heard another voice groan and slowly looked up. There she found a familiar gorilla in a leather jacket with a green shirt that had a lightning bolt on it.

 _Johnny?_

* * *

 _Author's Note_

 _Oh dang. Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I'm new to fanfiction so sorry if there is slow updates to the story, anyway I don't know how much I'll be updating but I'll update as soon as I can._


	2. Chapter 2: Old Memories

_**Disclaimer**_ **: Sing DOES NOT belong to me. Sing and all of it's canon characters belongs to Illumination Entertainment, I am NOT using this this story to create profit only to write a story.**

 _Chapter 2 - Old memories_

* * *

The next day was rehearsals for the upcoming show, Buster of course was showing the new animals around and where they'll be practicing. As buster finished showing the animals he brought everyone back to the stage, as he was giving the songs they could choose from a tired looking Akila came walking through the doors.

"Akila where have you been, you didn't show up yesterday for work and your also late today." Buster said, he seemed a bit agitated but also concerned at the state of Akila. All the other animals on stage looked at the snow leopard, feeling sympathy for her. She had dark bags under her eyes and looked a little rough.

"I'm sorry buster, it was just a bad day yesterday. I'll just stay late tonight so I can get some stuff done, I could work on making the flyers and look at the rope system to make sure everything is in the right place." Akila said, she let out a sigh knowing that making the flyers and looking at the rope system would take the entire day. Some of the ropes got mixed up during the last show, and she would need to go into town to get a few things for the flyers.

"Well I guess you should start working on the rope system first, our last stage hands got it mixed up while we was cleaning up after the show. And you don't have to worry about the flyers, we'll just make them later on but just get the ropes fixed." Buster said, he smiled and turned back to the other animals.

"Now then, I suggest getting to your work spaces. If you have any questions on the list of songs I gave you come to me." As buster said this all the animals on stage went to their own spaces, Akila walked up on stage and was about to get to work until buster stopped her.

"Hey Akila you alright, you seem a little roughed up, did something happen yesterday?" Buster asked.

"Yeah but I think I'm fine, just a little sore that's all." Akila said plainly. Buster could tell that something else was bothering her but he decided not to push it.

"Alright well if you need to talk you know where to find me, so better start working on the rope system." Buster said and walked backstage up to his office, which left Akila standing there.

Akila took a long sigh and got to work.

* * *

 _ **2 hours later**_

* * *

 _Damn how badly did they mess up this thing, I wonder how they even were able to control it during the show? Maybe I should go up and check out what the problem is._ Akila thought.

She started to climb up the ladder that led to the top where all the lighting was and where the curtains hanged, that's when she saw the real problem. The ropes were tangled up badly and it looked like it would take two people to untangle them.

 _Just my luck. This is gonna be one hell of a day._

As Akila was about to start crawling towards the ropes she heard buster's voice.

"Can everyone please come out to the stage , we have some guests we liked you to meet." Buster said excitedly, since akila was on the beams she could see buster and a few other animals on stage. That's when she noticed that they were the ones who saved buster's theatre a few months back.

 _Wait is that Johnny?_ Akila bent down a little to get closer.

 _It is him, wait why does buster have them here. Maybe it's none of my business, I should get to work._ Akila started crawling towards the ropes again, but when she got their she couldn't help but think back to when she had first met johnny.

* * *

 _It was maybe 2 years ago she had first met johnny, her father didn't want her to be alone at home since he had first made that mistake. Akila was just wearing jeans, a regular shirt and some converses, He said she could wait at his work while he went out to go do his job. They continued to walk until they came up to a garage, she first thought that her father was a mechanic or something but the place seemed deserted. The only thing she found outside was a black pickup truck._

 _That's a bit strange, she thought. As they got to the side of the garage her dad pushed open a metal door, there in the middle of the garage she found a few gorillas standing around a table. Another smaller one, a teenager, was sitting a few feet away from the older ones._

" _There he is, the man of the hour." One said really loudly. He laughed as well and it hurt Akila's ears, her father laughed and started walking towards them. Akila didn't know what to do so she stood by the doorway, her dad noticed and nodded to the gorilla sitting alone._

" _Why don't you go sit by johnny, make a new friend to keep you busy." Her father said and turned back to the older gorillas. Akila seemed a bit hesitance at first but decided to go sit by him, akila hopped onto the tool table beside johnny. He seemed a bit nervous at first, it was a few awkward moments before he decided to speak._

" _So I'm guessing this is your first time here?" He said in his british accent._

" _Well it's very obvious, so does my dad comes here very often? Akila asked._

" _Well yeah but I'm not home all the time, always out skating and stuff." He chuckled, which was kinda cute._

 _Wait, did I just say he was cute? Akila thought._

" _So I didn't get your name?" He asked._

" _I'm Akila, and as far as my dad told me your Johnny."_

" _Yeah, I guess my dad told your dad a bit about me." He said._

" _Yeah, well nice to meet you Johnny." Akila said with a smile._

" _It's nice to meet you too Akila." We both kinda sat there staring at each other, I know it's a bit weird since we first met but honestly I didn't mind. That's when I noticed and looked away quickly before starting to blush._

 _Dammit c'mon Akila, now's not the time to start something._

 _Akila looked back and noticed johnny was also blushing as well._

 _What a nice way to meet someone, Akila thought. She rolled her eyes and decided to look around. It was a bit messy, a few papers lying on the ground, some tools lying around as well, a punching bag hanging up._

" _Hey Akila where gonna go out into town for a little business trip, just stay here and hang out with johnny till we get back." Her father said. She didn't say anything as her father and the older gorillas walked out the metal door, she heard the sound of a pickup starting and driving off. Soon it was all but silent._

" _So you wanna see my room, since there's really nothing else to do?" Johnny asked._

" _Uhh, sure." Akila shrugged her shoulders and followed johnny to his room. Well this is certainly weird, it's not like he's someone I just met. Akila rolled her eyes again and continued up the stairs to Johnny's room._

 ** _Authors Note_**

 ** _I had so much planned out and I didn't want the chapter to be too long so the next scene continues in the next chapter. (:_**


End file.
